


And Kara Makes Three

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, OT3, supercarp, supercatcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Supercarp prompt: Cat and Lena are a married power couple but they are both too dominant so they are always having to find random, submissive thirds to bring into their bed for one night stands. Then Cat hires Kara and they both get to know her (because Lena sometimes works at CatCo or Cat sends Kara to deliver messages and whatnot), and they start to realize that they're no longer interested in the various strangers, but that they want Kara, and not just for one night. :P





	

Lena sat across from Cat on the terrace at Catco, sharing a brief lunch while running the world.  Lena had cultivated the habit of swinging in for lunch now and again, otherwise she and Cat would only see each other when they had combative sex in the middle of the night.  

Lena was giving Cat that incredulous look, her red lips pursed in skepticism.  “Your assistant.  Kara.  The tall, sunny blonde.”

Cat nodded.  “Why not?”

“For starters, she’s your assistant.”

Cat waved dismissively.  “That’s exactly what makes her perfect.  She’ll do whatever I say.  She’s wired for it.  She has the soul of a submissive.  That’s what makes her such an excellent assistant.  You can’t tell me you aren’t tired of the revolving door of subs coming in and out of our bed.”

Lena sipped her mineral water, turning the whole thing over.  “And if it’s a disaster?”

Cat shrugged.  “I’ll transfer her to some other part of the company.”

Lena considered this plan while munching on a bit of her nicoise salad.  “And then you’ll be out an assistant again.  When’s the last time you had one that lasted longer than two weeks?”

Cat waved again.  She didn’t want to hear it.  That was part of what attracted Lena to her, of course; her boldness, her impulsivity, her stubbornness when she got it into her head that she wanted something.  

“Fine.  But I don’t want to hear your sobbing if it all goes sideways.”

*******

The three of them sat at dinner in the Japanese steakhouse Cat had chosen.  She’d oiled Kara up with loads of sakei, but somehow she didn’t seem nearly as drunk as Cat felt.  

“So, what do you say, Kiera?  Would you be interested?  You absolutely do not have to say yes, it is in no way a condition of your employment, and you may change your mind at any time.”

Kara looked between them, smiling shyly, her blue eyes sparkling.  “So, both of you?”

Cat nodded.  “Me and my beautiful wife.”

Lena took her hand and leaned forward.  She’d come to understand Kara’s charms.  “I warn you, Kara,” she purred, “we are very demanding.”

And Kara gave them the sunniest smile and assured her, “I’m sure I can handle it.”

*****

“What do you mean, no?”  Cat demanded.

Kara glanced at her wrists, secured loosely to the headboard with belts.  “I mean…”  She sighed a little, and said, in a tone that betrayed that she was trying to be polite. “This doesn’t work.  It’s too easy for me to get out.  Don’t you guys have some regular handcuffs?”

Cat and Lena looked at each other, more than a little surprised.  “Um,” Lena contributed after recovering from her shock, “I… Cat, we have some in the closet, don’t we?”

Cat nodded.  “Yes, I’ll… go find them.”

Kara gave them a sunny smile.  “Great!”

Lena stood there wondering what the fuck had just happened.

*******

“What do you mean, you don’t think so?”  Lena asked sharply.  She sat reclined on the pillows, Kara on hands and knees between her legs.  She had just ordered Kara to go down on her while Cat watched, and she was yet again gobsmacked by Kara’s resistance.

Kara glanced over her shoulder, then back at Lena.  “I… well, I mean, don’t you want to … you know… make me?”

Lena and Cat shared a confused look.  Then Cat marched up to the head of the bed, gripped Kara by the hair and yanked her head back.  “Did you not hear my wife?”  she hissed into Kara’s ear.

“Oh,” Kara sighed, her eyes closing.  “That’s much better.”

Cat leaned down to the end of the bed so that she stood behind Kara, sank her teeth into Kara’s shoulder and bit down till she heard the girl make a little noise in the back of her throat.  “Now,” she said, watching Kara lick her lips, “satisfy my wife.”

“Maybe you need to bite me harder,”  Kara challenged.

Cat rolled her eyes and sank her teeth in again, this time a little further up Kara’s neck.  She bit down till Kara yelped a little, and then lowered her head, and began to softly lick Lena with her sweet, surprisingly talented pink mouth.  

Yet again, Cat and Lena found themselves looking at each other, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

******

Cat and Lena lay in bed together.  It had been four times now that they’d taken her to bed, and all four times, Kara had been far more of a challenge than they had expected.  

“Do you think she’s just fucking with us?” Lena questioned.  “Do you think she’s even really a sub at all?”

Cat sighed.  “No, I think she is.  She seems to like it.  She’s just…”

“A handful,” Lena finished.

“I don’t know what to do with it,” Cat admitted. “I expected her to be… well … I didn’t expect this.”

Lena shook her head, kissed Cat’s cheek, and pulled up the sheets.  “Well, you’re not bored,” she pointed out.

Cat made a little noise of assent, and then shut the lights.

*******

Kara looked up at Cat and Lena, smiling in that disarmingly sweet way that she always did.  “I just mean,” she was saying, “that yeah, I’m on my knees, but … don’t you want to … you know.  Rough me up a little more?  So I behave?”

Cat sighed and stretched one shapely leg over the side of the chair she was in.  “You have a lot of demands for a submissive.”

Kara sat back on her haunches and spread her hands before her.  She then eviscerated them in the most even, pleasant tone of voice that either of them had ever been obliterated by.  “Look, I… I really like you both, you’re really sexy but… but are you serious about this dom thing?  Because I could just as easily be at home eating potstickers, you know?”

Cat and Lena looked at each other.  They conferred in whispers for a few minutes.

“Alright, Kiera.  Have it your way.”

******************

Kara was work.  It took the two of them to wrangle her into submission but God, it was so satisfying when they achieved it.  She didn’t merely give her obedience to anyone, but wanted them to earn it.  They became less shy about tight handcuffs, slaps, bites, nipple clamps, hair pulling, grinding the heel of a stiletto into one of her shoulders as she went down on them.  It was tiring.  But she wasn’t like the other girls they’d brought to bed; pliant, obsequious, quietly doing as they were told.  She wanted to submit, yes; but she needed to know they were strong enough.  Cat and Lena became closer for the journey, for the effort that went into maintaining this new thing.  And Kara became an integral part of their lives in bed.

They found release in the roughness that she preferred, and found intimacy amongst the three of them for the way that she completed them; her sweetness, her kindness, they came at a price paid in sweat.  But it was a price they found they were more than willing to pay.


End file.
